Son Sueños
by Carmele
Summary: “¿Soñando, Weasley?” le dijo el mismisimo Draco Malfoy. Song-fic, con una cancion del Canto del Loco, son sueños. Romanticon y una Ginny-soñadora. Un solo cap. RR


**BUENO!!! Jajaja, aqui estoy otra vez, un song-fic, con una cancion de El Canto del Loco, titulada Son Sueños, muy bonita. Si teneis oportunidad, bajarosla. De todas maneras, el final no le pega mucho la cancion, pero como no sabia cual poner, pues esta, q ademas me gusta mucho. Bueno, romanticon y una Ginny soñadora XDDD Os dejo que leais, y dejad REVIEWW!!! q me pongo mu contenta y me animo a esribir maaaaaaaas! :D:D:D byee :**

**P.D.: x cierto, ya sabeis que las cursivas son opensamientos, de Ginny en este caso...:)**

**Son Sueños**

**Son sueños que son de verdad  
me gustaría que fuera real  
Son sueños, quiero llegar hasta el final  
y nada sirve si no estás.**

¿Cuántas veces habría soñado con el?

¿Cuántas veces, ella había estado entre sus brazos? Por las noches, con el, era su sueño, su interminable sueño.

¿Cuántas veces había sentido el calor de sus labios en los suyos propios?

Demasiadas, aunque nunca suficientes, pero siempre ficticias.

**En silencio, te busco y sueño con poderte amar**

Y todas esas veces que lo veía por los pasillos. Siempre con alguna chica, siempre con esa mirada distante y fría, pero a la vez despejaba que escondía muchos secretos.

Muchos secretos inconfesables.

Y como la miraba con desprecio, con asco, pero algunas veces, muy pocas, cuando lo había pillado imprevisto, había visto esa mirada de dulzura.

**Y te sigo buscando tanto  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado  
y por eso te tengo que inventar  
Y te sigo esperando tanto,  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado,  
y por eso te tengo que encontrar.**

Y ella no sabía que hacer para que el se fijase en ella. Lo había intentado todo. Había cambiado su forma de vestir, se había arreglado mas, había cambiado su forma de caminar, e incluso su forma de ser. Era mas callada, pero a la vez mas borde e incluso a veces antipatica.

Todos se preguntaban su repentino cambio de personalidad, y fisico. Era tan dulce, y buena, que pasaba inadvertida, sin embargo ahora todos la conocían.

Todos sabían que había cambiado,de la noche a la mañana había empezado a ser otra, y ahora todos la miraban.

Y esque había sido de la noche a la mañana como se había enamorado de el.

Lo había visto, muchas otras veces, pero aquella vez fue diferente.

El entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor, acompañado de una chica guapísima. Morena, de piel muy blanca, y ojos de color miel. Tenía unos labios enormes y muy bien definidos, rosados y apetitosos.

Y entonces la besó. El la besó.

Ginny sintió una cosa que no había sentido desde que estaba enamorada de Harry : celos.

**Son gestos que quiero mirar  
me gustaría poderte tocar  
Son sueños; quiero que existas nada más  
sigo buscando donde estás**

¿Y celos porque? Ella nunca se había fijado en el. La idea de estar enamorada de el, o incluso quererle simplemente estaba tan lejos de sus pensamientos que cualquiera que le hubiera dicho que ella se iba a enamorar de el, lo habría tachado de loco.

Y asi se sentía ella ahora misma. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. No. Sentía que estaba loca.

Era una contradicción estar enamorada de el y a la vez odiarle. Porque a el había que odiarlo. No podía quererle. No tenía nada en especial para que le gustara.

De acuerdo.

Era el chico mas deseado de todo el colegio.

**En silencio, te busco y sueño con poderte amar**

Pero, eso no lo es todo.

Y menos, cuando era un orgulloso, con complejo de superioridad, creido, arrogante y anticuado niñato.

Pero que mas daba eso ahora.

Ella le quería y punto.

**Y te sigo buscando tanto  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado  
y por eso te tengo que inventar  
Y te sigo esperando tanto,  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado,  
y por eso te tengo que encontrar.**

Y era frustrante no tenerlo. Pero quizas no tanto como si lo tuviera como amigo. Porque Harry lo tenía ahí, tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Y le molestaba tanto tenerlo como amigo y no como algo mas. Si embargo Malfoy estaba lejos, y punto. De cualquiera de las formas, amistad y amor. El estaba lejos y no iba a tenerlo nunca.

Y nunca iba a dirigirle una palabra bonita ni una sonrisa.

Nunca iba a hablar con ella para otra cosa que no fuera insultarle.

Nunca le iba a hacer sonreir en vez de llorar.

**En silencio, te busco y sueño con poderte amar**

Y todas las noches soñaba con el.

No solo por las noches.

Todos los días.

No había un momento que dejara de pensar en el.

Incluso había escuchado a sus compañeras cuchichear sobre que ella decir Draco entre sueños.

Soñar despierta ya era para ella como comer y respirar.

SI no soñaba, no vivia.

**Y te sigo buscando tanto  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado  
y por eso te tengo que inventar  
Y te sigo esperando tanto,  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado,  
y por eso te tengo que encontrar.**

Iba tan distraida que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien. Un cuerpo alto y fuerte, con un olor muy masculino y bastante penetrante.

Se le cayó uno de los libros que llevaba en la mano al suelo, y cerró los ojos.

'_Tengo que dejar de soñar durante el día'_ pensó.

Levantó la cabeza y casi se le paró el corazón cuando vio a quien tenía delante.

"¿Soñando, Weasley?" le dijo el mismisimo Draco Malfoy. Algunos mechones lisos de su cabellera rubia le rozaban los ojos y me miraba con unos ojos llenos de dulzura, mientras le tendía un libro.

Le mire a el, con los ojos fuera de las orbitas y después al libro que me tendía.

¿Qué Draco Malfoy le había recogido un libro del suelo y no era para tirarlo a la basura?

Ginny cogió el libro y apenas titubeó un 'Gracias' cuando el chico ya hubo empezado a caminar.

**Y te sigo buscando tanto  
Y te sigo esperando tanto,  
por eso te tengo que inventar**

Ginny sonrió mientras se abrazaba al libro con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

_Ay Malfoy, si tu supieras...Soñando despierta,si, pero contigo._


End file.
